League Table 2007
Patch List 2007 Last updated at 21.10 pm on Sunday 9th September 2007. Set up by Alan Lewis. Any problems with numbers, etc let me know on dairyhelp@dial.pipex.com. {| border="1" cellpadding="2" !width="50"|Position !width="25"|Name !width="25"|Location !width="50"|Total !width="50"|Pending |- |'1st' |Paul Hawkins |Rainham Marshes |148 |1 ~ Tundra Bean Goose |- |'2nd' |Dave Morrison |Rainham Marshes |146 |0 |- |'3rd' |Shaun Harvey |Rainham Marshes |132 |0 |- |'4th' |Dominic Mitchell |Rainham Marshes |126 |0 |- |'5th' |Andrew Self |Brent Reservoir |115 |1 (Honey Buzzard) |- |'6th' |John Archer |Crossness |111 |4 (Squacco Heron, Merlin, Quail, Grey Phalarope) |- |'7th' |Tony Duckett |Regent's Park |110 |0 |- |'8th' |Dave Morrison |Ingrebourne Valley |109 |0 |- |'9th' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Reservoirs |108 |1 (Goshawk) |- |'10th' |Vince Halley-Frame |Dagenham Chase LNR |105 |1~ Ferruginous Duck |- |'=11th' |Des McKenzie |Crossness |103 |3~ Squacco Heron, Merlin, Grey Phalarope. |- |'=11th' |Steve Blake |Aldenham Park |103 |0 |- |'=13th' |Andrew Moon |Stockers Lake/Farm |100 |0 |- |'=13th' |Dave Morrison |West Thurrock Marshes |102 |0 |- |'15th' |Matthew Palmer |London Wetland Centre |97 |0 |- |'16th' |Des McKenzie |Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens |95 |0 |- |'17th' |Roy Beddard |Brent Reservoir |93 |0 |- |'=18th' |Barry Wright |Swanscombe Marshes |91 |0 |- |'=18th' |Paul Hawkins |Dagenham Chase LNR |91 |0 |- |'=20th' |Shaun Harvey |Ingrebourne Valley |89 |0 |- |'=20th' |Steve Chastell |Queen Mary Res |87 |0 |- |'22nd' |Bob Watts |Alexandra Park |86 |0 |- |'23rd' |Andrew Culshaw |Horsenden Hill/Perivale Wood |85 |0 |- |'24th' |Nick Tanner |Crossness |83 |2 (Squacco Heron, Grey Phalarope) |- |'25th' |Ian Ellis |Totteridge Valley/Totteridge Fields |81 |0 |- |'26th' |Mark McManus |Beech Farm |80 |0 |- |'27th' |Ian Ellis |Brent Reservoir |79 |0 |- |'28th' |David Lindo |Wormwood Scrubs |77 |0 |- |'29th' |Dominic Mitchell |Alexandra Park |73 |0 |- |'=30th' |James Arquette |London Wetland Centre |67 |0 |- |'=30th' |Ian Rose |Fishers Green |67 |0 |- |'32nd' |Lee Walther |London Wetland Centre |66 |0 |- |'33rd' |Reg Norman |London Wetland Centre |65 |0 |- |'34th' |Nick Tanner |Isle of Dogs |58 |0 |- |'35th' |Richard Harrison |East India Dock |57 |0 |- |'=36th' |Alan Lewis |Bentley Priory |55 |0 |- |'=36th' |Andrew Self |St James's Park |55 |0 |- |'38th' |James Arquette |Trent Park |54 |0 |- |'39th' |Gabriel Jamie |Finsbury Park and Parkland Walk |52 |0 |- |'40th' |David Lindo |Kensal Green Cemetery |52 |0 |- |'41st' |Matthew Palmer |Wandsworth Common |45 |0 |- |'42nd' |David Callahan |Walthamstow Marshes |43 |0 |- |'43rd' |John Archer |Thames - Tower Bridge Area |42 |0 |- |'44th' |Richard Harrison |Barking Area |38 |0 |- |'45th' |James Arquette |Alexandra Park |34 |0 |- |'=46th' |David Callahan |Hackney Marshes |33 |0 |- |'=46th' |Bob Watts |Tower Hamlets Cemetery |33 |0 |- |'=48th' |Chris Langsdon |Stoke Newington Res |31 |0 |- |'=48th' |Alan Lewis |Bankside |31 |0 |- |'50th' |David Callahan |Greenway, Stratford |30 |0 |- |'51st' |Ernie Thomason |South Norwood Lake, Croydon |28 |0 |- |'52nd' |Steve Chastell |Thames: Westminster |27 |0 |- |'53rd' |Ian Rose |Connaught Water/Chingford Plain |25 |0 |- |'54th' |Ernie Thomason |Selsdon Wood LNR, Croydon |20 |0 |- |'55th' |Andrew Self |Thames: Westminster |18 |0 |- |'=56th' |David Callahan |East India Dock Basin/Leamouth |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Chris Langsdon |King George V res |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Reg Norman |Wimbledon Common/Putney heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Lee Walther |Lonsdale Road Reservoir and Chiswick Eyot |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |East India Dock Basin |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Hampstead Heath |0 |0 |- |'=56th' |Paul White |Walthamstow Reservoir |0 |0 |- |'63rd' | | |0 |0 |-